Lovable Idiot
by Jakarie
Summary: Oneshot. Sam takes her anger out on a tree. Cat asks why.


Loveable Idiot

So yeah, here this is. Reviews/Constructive criticism always appreciated. Been a very long time since I've written anything and this popped into my head oddly enough while watching Family Guy. Go figure huh?

Sam looked down at her bruised and bloody knuckles. She sat down and leaned against the tree she had just finished punching. She'd broken the bat she usually used to hit the tree with and resorted to using her fists instead. She herself couldn't really figure out why she was so angry. Well she could she just didn't want to acknowledge it. After seeing Cat leave to go to the movies with that dorky ass puppet boy her mood quickly went from her normal slightly grouchy to desperately needing to bash someone's face in with her trusty butter sock. Blowing residual dirt and tree bark off her knuckles Sam sighed and said "Well Puckett, what the hell ya gonna do now?" Sighing again she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she tried not to think about the one person she truly cared about fadoodling with Robbie. Quickly getting up and heading inside Sam went straight to the bathroom to start washing the blood off her knuckles.

As she was finishing up she heard the front door open and close and the heavenly voice of Cat say "Sammy! I'm home!" Sam quickly dried her hands and wiped her eyes to try to cover up the fact of her crying. She walked into the living room and said "Hey Cat, your back earlier than I thought you'd be, did ya bring me some chicken?" Cat giggled and shook her head smiling. "No Sam I left early cause Robbie was being a jerk. He can't get it through his head that I was simply going to the movies with a friend. He even tried to kiss me and touch my A-bra! Can you believe it?" Sam tried her best to hide the look of shocked happiness after learning that it wasn't actually a date and said "Geez, that wazzbag!" Pulling out her butter sock she smiled devilishly at Cat and asked "Want mama to rearrange his face with my butter sock?" Cat smiled affectionately at Sam and said "No but thank you Sammy, Jade already punished him after she saw me running out of the theater. Something about making Rex and him closer than they've ever been? Whatever that means." Sam couldn't help the smile that mental image brought to her face and chuckled lightly.

As Cat started toward the kitchen the red and purple on Sam's hands caught her attention. Immediately taking one of Sam's hands in her own Cat gasped and said "Sam! What happened? Haven't I told you to use the bat and not your fists on that tree?" Sam looked down sheepishly and said "The bat broke..so yeah I kinda just continued with my fists" After a brief glare Cat quickly hugged Sam laying her head on her shoulder and said 'I've asked to repeatedly not to hit things with your fists, your hands get all cut up and I don't like it. Why were you so mad anyway Sam?" Feeling incredibly uncomfortable with Cat so close and holding her Sam couldn't even yell "not a hugger" like she usually would in this situation. Instead all that came out was a very soft run together mumble about "idunnojustgotmadatthingsiguess." Cat raised her head up and looked at Sam's flushed cheeks and stiff posture and suddenly it clicked why Sam had been so angry.

Cat immediately thought to her self 'how could I have missed this? She always seems to get angry when I'm with a guy or any other girl but Jade. She likes me! Ok Valentine its now or never, here goes!' Cat put two fingers under Sam's chin and slowly turned her head towards her. Moving closer till she was just mere inches away from Sam's face she softly whispered "I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but you Sam Puckell can be a real idiot sometimes" and before Sam could react Cat quickly pressed their lips together in a soft but demanding kiss. After pulling apart both girls just stared at each other for a bit before Sam said "Guess I'm a lucky idiot then." Cat smiled and laid her head back on Sam's shoulder. Sam held Cat for a while longer before asking "Hey…so about that chicken?"

The End


End file.
